Here's The Key, Unlock My Heart
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Finn and Mike have finally nagged their sisters into joining glee club so welcome Juliet Hudson and Gracelyn Chang. Juliet is a guitar player and plays guitar for a local dance club cover band and Mike has to get past Finn to win Juliet's heart. Gracelyn Chang shares her adoptive brother's gift of dance and Jake Puckerman is looking at Gracie. Can he dance his way to her heart?


"Juliet; get up for crying out loud" came my brother, Finn's voice. "Go away" I groaned, rolling over to go back to sleep. "Juliet; it's the first day of senior year and I've already picked your outfit" Kurt called. That made me shoot awake and I replied "You better not have given me anything in bright pink!" "Relax Juliet; I know you hate bright pink. Truthfully; it doesn't even flatter your reflection" Kurt replied, backing away from the chair in front of my vanity so I could see what he had laid out for me.

I looked over and found a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a nice dark pink top with flats to match. "Thanks Kurt" I replied, jumping out of bed to hug him. "Glad you like it. Now; get ready before we're late" Kurt replied, leaving the room. I got to the bathroom, fixed my hair and did my exfoliation routine. '_Thanks a lot Kurt'_ I thought as I left the bathroom and then hurried to get dressed and joined them downstairs. We finally left the house and Kurt asked "Are you ever joining New Directions?"

"Maybe but tell me this. How does Finn put up with that brat, Rachel" I asked in reply. "I don't know Juliet" Kurt replied. "I have the feeling she'll be out for blood if I join" I said. "So what? Finn and I have heard you at band practice and you're a powerhouse. You were just as made for the stage as she was, maybe a little more so" Kurt commented. "You really think so Kurt" I asked.

"Absolutely; now come on. The freshmen are going to be a pain" Kurt replied. We made our way out to the car and I drove toward the school. When we got there; we hurried in and to our homerooms. I had to really wonder if I was ready to join New Directions with my brother and stepbrother. Who knew that this year would hold and I had to wonder would my senior year truly be the most memorable year ever?

Gracelyn's P.O.V

"Gracie; it's time to get up sweetie. Time to get ready for school and I did make breakfast" Mom called. "I'm up" I replied, grabbing my hairbrush and brushing my hair right quick. "Thank you honey and do you mind getting Mike up? He never set his alarm and you know he's a sound sleeper" Mom asked.

"Sure Mom" I replied, getting out of bed after putting my hairbrush back on my table and tip toeing down the hall. Quietly; I opened the door and jumped on to Mike's bed and shouted "Wake up sleepyhead! It's the first day of school!" "Ugh; why did it have to come" Mike asked, pulling the covers over his head. "Alright; you're usually excited about school. This is so not like you. What's wrong" I asked.

"I don't want to face her" Mike answered. "You mean Tina? Mike; you've got to tell me. What happened between you two? I thought you two were inseparable" I asked. "I started getting suspicious when she didn't call and canceled four dates. Last week; when you and I were walking home from lunch after our morning dance class and you had gone into the ice cream shop to get your favorite smoothie; I saw her across the street outside under one of the umbrellas with another guy. I didn't say anything when you came back but you wouldn't believe me if I told you who it was" Mike answered, looking like he was about to barf.

"Who was it" I urged. "If I say it once; don't make me say it again" he replied. "I won't Mike. Now; who was it" I asked. "Jesse St. James" he replied. "Same guy who dated Rachel Berry back sophomore year? Look Mike; I know you can find someone so much better than Tina and besides; you said yourself she's been too much of a diva lately and just not the girl you fell in love with. There's someone for you, I know it' I told him.

"Thanks baby sister; now let me get dressed and I'll see you downstairs" Mike said, chasing me out of his room. I ran back to my room and started getting dressed. I was hoping things would be interesting this year and I had no idea how interesting they would truly be as I dove into the spotlight and possibly love.

Mike and I hurried downstairs for breakfast and while we were eating; he asked "Do you remember what you promised me this summer?" "I think so" I replied. "You promised me this year that you'd sign up for New Directions" Mike reminded me. I nearly choked on my juice and replied "You're right; I did. I don't know though." "You have a great voice Gracie and it's time you shared it" Mike assured me.

"We'll see" I answered as we finished, cleaned up, and headed out to Mike's car. I really hoped I was ready for what being in the New Directions would really bring.


End file.
